Just Another Love Story
by Briichigo
Summary: You know those nights when you're nervous and feel alone until the one guy, Mr. Superman, helps you all night? Yeah, it's one of those nights. contestshipping, sexual content, no flames.


A/N: Yeah, it's been a while and I'm nervous about this one. It's a casual contestshippy fic with some sexual content. No likey, no read-y! Alright? No flames please, just constructive critisism. Thanks

* * *

"We're almost there Drew!" May said. Her gorgeous hair bounced as the cooling sun hit it.

"I know May." I was tired and slighty cranky. She learned to deal though, May was cool like that.

We checked into the nearest sleeping spot, The Poke' Centre. Comfy and cozzy place that was nice for a few nights. That's all we really needed. Two beds, a bathroom and some space from the widlerness. Our room was exactly as described.

May ran and jumped onto her desingnated bed. The one by the window as always. Now, I've only have been traveling with May for a little while, but I soon learned all of her little fetishes. Like the one about the window bed and the one about her favorite dish that has to always be correct. It was these things that made me like her… as a friend…maybe?

I looked at her as she adjusted herself in her bed, though it was only about six or seven at night, we had been traveling all day. Her cute bouncy baby face was slighty covered by her beautiful chesnut hair and her cerulean eyes stared up at the ceiling in such interest. And sh- wait! Why am I admiring May? She's my rival, my travel companion,she's my _best friend._ Sigh, this can't be happening. I looked back over at her and I saw her asleep. Her delicate hand tucked underneath her baby sweet face. Her tiny lips were curled and... gah! I just need some sleep, yeah, I'm tired and I just need sle-

"Drew?"

I groaned at her with my answer.

"I can't sleep. I'm just scared about our next contest."

We have a contest tomorrow and it's one of our last chances to get all five ribbons and make it into the Grande Festival, "May, don't worry about it. Just go to sleep." I once again groaned.

I heard her whince in fear as she turned in her bed. I sighed and got out of bed and walked over. I sat on the edge of her bed. She turned over to look at me, her big blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the room.

"May, don't worry so much. You'll do perfectly fine as always." I said in as much of an comforting voice as I could.

"It's not that Drew!" she yelped, " It's that I still need two more ribbons and there are only three contests left. I can't screw up tomorrow or next week or the week after! I need to be perfect, I need to be better, I need to just be-"

"May shut up!" I saw her face turn to a state of fear. I soon regreted my roughness, but it was kind of needed.

Her face turned solume, "Alright, sorry I bothered you. Goodnight Drew." She murmered as she turned away from me. I didn't move and she didn't notice I guess. I felt like it was the right time, ya know, the time in which I could get closer to May and comfort her the _right_ way. By doing so I layed next to her and held her close. My arm wrapped around her slim waist, my face nuzzled in her soft hair. It pretty much felt right.

I heard her moan a bit as she turned to face me, "What do you want?" her voice was slightly full of anger. I felt really bad about raising my voice.

"You'll be fine in our next contest. I need one ribbon and you need two and we've got three contest until the Grande Festival. You're moves totally kick ass. Okay?" I brushed my stubby fingers through her chesnut hair. Her huge cerulean eyes stared up at me with happiness. She was happy and that's all I cared about at that moment.

"Uhm, Drew?"

"Yeah"

"Uhm, he, c-can you just stay here tonight?" her voice was small and meek. Obviously, she was nervous about asking me.

"Sure"

"Uhm, Drew?"

I sighed, "What?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

What the fuck?? What is this about, "Uhm, yeah I guess."

"Oh! Can you tell me who?" her voice was full of excitement, kind of like how a little child would sound when their parents have some sort of surprise.

"Well, she was a friend of mine back in La Rousse. I had known her since I was very young. Her name was Mel and we dated for a little bit, hmm, about a three or four months. I really did love her-"

"What happened? Why aren't you still with her?...Or are you still with her?" her voice boomed with curiousity and a bit of sadness.

"Well if you'ld let me finish…" Her mouth closed and her eyes were focused on mine. I continued, "Well, we were about 14 and she didn't take our relationship seriously and well… she kinda cheated on my with some random guy. We don't talk to this day since I'm traveling all the time and she's still in school. Well, since I've splilled my guts out, why don't you tell me if you've fallen in love before." I was being sly about it. I really wanted to know her answer.

"Well…" she paused and looked down and back up at me very quickly, " I have fallen in love only once to this guy who is a good friend of mine and…"

As she continued to describe this guy I thought that it was Ash and then maybe Brock and then probably Brandon, but it was the last thing she said that made me realize who it was.

"…,but sometimes he's rough on me and I wonder why I've fallen for him. Then I remember why, because he's my opposite and he's taught me about myself and that I'm not some weak little girl, but a strong girl. But hey, I can't always get what I want. I don't think that he truly likes me." She sighed and closed her eyes. My mind wanted me to do one thing while my heart wanted me to do another. One wanted me to just kiss her and the other wanted me to just walk away.

I made my decision, I'm gonna go through with it and I won't back down now. I placed my index finger under her chin and lifted her head slowly. I stared into her eyes and gave her a very serious look, a look of happiness and a look of nervousness. Yeah, the almighty Drew can get nervous too! Anyways, I continued, "Well, ya wanna know what that guy of yours said?" Her eyes were full of confusion, "He says I Love you and he really would love to do this." And I bent down and kissed her. Her soft virgin lips against my rough caluced ones. She began to tremble and that's when I realized that she was nervous and probably had never been kissed.

I pulled away and I stared into her eyes. She stared back and her face was full of happiness. "Drew, do ya really mean it?"

"What?"

"That you love me also?" she queried

"Of course May. That's not something that I would lie about."

She giggled and we kissed again… and again… and again. Things began to, well, depend. I had rolled on top of her and our kisses began to become rougher and rougher. We had become tired and sweaty. My hands were on the sides of her body and her arms were wrapped around my neck. Oh how badly I wanted to just feel her soft skin and… no I can't. She's too young, _we're_ too young. I guess my journey ends here… or not.

May's hands had made there way down to the bottom of my shirt and she began to tug on it. I knew what she meant by it and I wasn't so sure if we were ready.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, uhm… I really don't know" Her innocent voice boomed

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

Her eyes looked everywhere and at everything besides me. She really had no clue, "Drew, I-I-I really do. I trust you… and, uhm… I want to." Her voice held little confidence, but it was full of love and trust. I looked at her again and she nodded her head, "I want you to Drew. I_ trust_ you to Drew."

I bent my head back down and pressed my forehead against hers, "Are you sure May?" I wanted to do her too, but I was nervous and I was scared that she's gonna get hurt, emotionally or physically.

"I'm positive. I've always have dreamt of a Cinderella ending in some way. Well, I got my Cinderella ending and I want to make it last forever in my mind and maybe in reality." I knew what she meant. I knew that she knew the consequenses and she knew that we were still young, but she didn't care, she wanted me and I wanted her.

I pressed my lips against hers and it all began. Our hands feeling around on each others bodies, sweat pouring on our skin and our clothes flowing off without a care. Her bare chest bloomed in my view and I grasp them. May moaned a bit, but it didn't stop me. Her soft skin against my own and her soft breasts in my palms. It was amazing and we haven't even began. We began to kiss again, each moment passing causing a new adventure for both of us. It was now time to truly begin and again I asked May one final time, "Are you ready?" She nodded and that was the signal to do it. I inserted myself into her and began to push in and out. May moaned and cried all at once. Neither of us knew what it was gonna be like. Small tears fell from her delicate eyes and I kissed her forehead.

"It's alright May."

"I know and I love you very much Drew."

"I love you too, May."

The night went on and when we were done I held her in my arms and soothed her. It was a perfect ending to a not so perfect day. I found my love and she found hers. It was now time for us to begin a new life and get rid of our old ones. We were in love and that's all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Comments are very nice. Please and Thank you. 


End file.
